Nobodaddy
by Black Angelis
Summary: Le fils de Zelena et Hadès ne le connaîtra jamais. Le regarder grandir est l'occasion pour les habitants de Storybrooke de s'interroger sur leur relation avec leurs pères.


**Bonjour !**

**Je reviens avec une série de courts OS post S5. Le final de la saison et la suite de la série ne sont pas pris en compte. Cette histoire se déroule dans le même univers que ma fanfiction _Requiem _(vous y retrouverez les mêmes personnages) mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, ni même quand la suite sera publiée, j'avoue que ce recueil n'était pas prévu et que j'écris un peu au feeling. **

**Le titre vient d'un poème de William Blake. C'est un jeu de mots entre Nobody (personne) et Daddy (papa) en anglais. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

_**Pour les lecteurs de Pandémonium : je sais que vous êtes nombreux à attendre la suite et je suis la première désolée qu'elle mette autant de temps à arriver. Rassurez-vous : elle arrivera bien un jour, mais je n'avance pas aussi vite que je voudrais dans l'écriture et j'avoue qu'un élément en particulier me donne du fil à retordre. De plus, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite des chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits. Je ne suis sûre de rien mais j'espère pouvoir commencer la publication fin mai maximum. **_

* * *

**Nobodaddy**

**Snow**

oOo

Je te regarde, Jules.

Tu dessines avec application, les sourcils froncés. Les autres enfants chahutent, bavardent volontiers, rient aux éclats, mais pas toi. Est-ce moi où y a t-il un éclat de mélancolie dans tes yeux clairs ?

C'est ridicule. Tu n'as que dix ans.

Je frissonne quand je sens ton regard me transpercer.

.

On dit que l'enfance est le temps de l'innocence. C'est peut-être vrai. J'étais heureuse, à dix ans, je ne me souciais de rien.

Mais je te regarde dans la cour de récréation, seul, recroquevillé à l'ombre d'un arbre, et je vois tout le poids que tu portes sur tes épaules.

Robin court vers toi, abandonnant un instant ses amis, et s'accroupit à ta hauteur. Je suis trop loin pour entendre mais j'ai vu cette scène trop souvent pour ne pas savoir de quoi il retourne. Ta sœur aux cheveux de feu essaye de te convaincre de les rejoindre dans leurs jeux mais toi, tu restes figé, tel une statue de glace.

Ton cœur d'enfant a t-il été gelé ?

.

J'avais dix-huit ans quand mon père est mort. Je n'étais plus une enfant quand on m'a gelé le cœur et j'avais mes souvenirs pour le réchauffer.

Toi, qu'as-tu donc, si ce n'est les murmures des habitants et ce que ta mère t'a raconté sur lui ?

Mon père était mon héros. Qu'est-il pour toi ?

Comme chaque année, j'ai demandé aux enfants de réaliser leur arbre généalogique. Alors que je passe derrière toi et Robin, je me fige, et je me rends compte de mon erreur. Tes doigts sont crispés sur ton stylo.

« Pourquoi t'as pas écrit le nom de ton père ? » demande un de tes camarades.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'évanouit quand les couteaux de tes yeux le poignardent.

« Je n'ai pas de père. »

Tu griffonnes quelque chose à l'emplacement laissé vide.

_Nobodaddy_.

Le non-père.

.

Tu m'observes.

Tu sais qui je suis – ou plutôt, qui j'étais, dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ce n'est pas un secret, et je n'ai jamais essayé de le cacher, pourtant je fuis le piège de tes yeux glacés et de leurs questions muettes.

Tu viens m'aborder un jour, après la classe.

« Vous n'avez plus de père. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

« Non, c'est vrai, » je confirme, la voix tremblante.

« Il vous manque ? »

Ma gorge se serre.

« Oui. Beaucoup. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Que sais-tu du tien ? Que t'a t-on raconté, exactement ?

« Et le tien ? »

Il hausse les épaules, les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne le connais pas. Quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ne peut pas vous manquer. »

Il s'en va sans un autre mot.

.

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demande David.

Il supervise les devoirs des enfants. Si Rachel, tout juste sept ans, s'applique, Neal, qui en a onze, fait le pitre.

« A mon père, » je révèle.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Je voudrais lui parler de toi, mais j'ignore quoi dire.

Penses-tu à lui souvent ? Rêves-tu de lui, comme je le fais ? Donnerais-tu n'importe quoi pour lui parler ?

« C'était un héros, pas vrai ? » piaille Rachel.

Je lui souris tendrement.

« Le plus grand des héros. »

Je voudrais en dire plus mais les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Même David ne perçoit pas le vacillement de l'incertitude dans mes paroles.

.

Zelena et Regina viennent vous chercher tous les jours, toi et ta sœur. Robin se jette dans les bras de sa mère mais toi, tu lui rends à peine son étreinte. Tu ne peux ignorer les regards méprisants ni les messes basses des autres parents autour de toi.

Mon père était un héros. Quand je fuyais Regina, on m'accordait l'asile parce que j'étais sa fille, parce que je partageais son cœur pur.

Ton cœur est-il taché, Jules, comme l'était celui d'Hadès ?

Je regarde Regina. Elle avait dix-huit ans quand on l'a mariée de force à mon père. Je revois les étoiles qui s'éteignaient dans ses yeux, les yeux vitreux de mon père, mes yeux vitreux alors que je contemplais la tache noire sur mon cœur.

Ton père n'avait rien d'un héros, et les autres te le font payer.

Nous le feraient-ils payer aussi, s'ils savaient tout ?

.

Tu me fais penser à Henry, parfois.

Tu aimes les livres d'aventure et les histoires de chevaliers à dos de dragon. Lui aussi n'avait pas de père. Il n'avait que Regina, mais je crois qu'il n'en a pas trop souffert, jusqu'à ce que je lui donne le livre de contes de fées.

Souffres-tu, Jules ?

La fin de l'année scolaire approche. L'éclat du soleil de juin illumine des reflets dans tes cheveux blonds pourtant, tu sembles t'assombrir encore plus.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Jules. »

Tu sembles à peine remarquer ma présence. Tu me regardes, mais tu ne me vois pas. Tu hoches vaguement la tête.

Mon père faisait de chacun de mes anniversaires un véritable événement. Le tien aurait-il fait de même ?

« Mon père n'était pas un héros, » murmure t-il.

Je soupire.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Il ne me manque pas. Je le déteste. C'est grave ? »

Le corps de mon père. Un tas de cendres dans le bureau de Regina. Les vipères d'Agrabah. Les larmes de Zelena. Un cercueil.

Les images se mélangent dans ma tête.

Je lui souris tristement.

« Non. »

.

Peut-être que c'est ce qui te manque. Des souvenirs. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. C'est vrai, mon père n'était pas aussi pur qu'on voulait bien le croire, mais je l'aimais. Je me souviens de la douceur de sa voix, de l'éclat de ses yeux, de sa main dans mes cheveux.

Que te reste t-il de lui ? Hadès n'est plus rien. Prononcer son nom est tabou. Il ne restait aucun corps à enterrer, il n'y a aucune tombe à son nom – dieu seul sait ce que Zelena a bien pu faire de ses cendres.

Tu es haï parce que ta seule existence perpétue son souvenir, quand bien même tu n'en as aucun de lui.

Cruelle ironie.

.

Mes souvenirs s'effacent, je réalise un matin. Un jour ils sont là, et le suivant, ils quittent mon esprit en emportant tout avec eux.

Sa voix, ses yeux, le contact de sa peau. Un jour, j'aurai tout oublié, je le sais.

La mort met un point final aux histoires et les efface, et tout ce qu'on peut faire est tenter se souvenir ou inventer.

Un jour, je serai comme toi. Obligée d'inventer, parce qu'il ne me restera rien d'autre.

.

Nous n'avons plus de père. Est-ce pour ça que je me sens aussi attristée par ton sort, le tien et celui de ta sœur ?

Tu portes un bien lourd fardeau. Les enfants font vivre l'héritage de leur père, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne t'ai jamais jugé, contrairement à ce qu'ont pu faire malgré eux certains de tes précédents instituteurs.

Tu as bien compris que notre situation était différente, je le sais. J'aimais mon père, le tien ne t'inspire que du mépris. C'est bien pour ça que je suis aussi surprise quand, à la fin du dernier jour de classe, tu prends l'initiative de m'enlacer, toi qui répugne tant qu'on te touche.

« _Nobodaddy_ ? » demandes-tu, les yeux tristes.

Un cadavre. Des vipères. La foudre. Des cendres.

Le vide.

Je ferme les yeux, étouffe une larme et acquiesce doucement.

« _Nobodaddy._ »


End file.
